My Life in Pieces
by spacealiens
Summary: Molly Woods married Luke after she missed her chance to ring the green bell. Now, a year later, she has a daughter and finally has her chance again. What happens when she meets the Mayor's dear son? MollyxLuke eventual MollyxGill


**A/N: ANOTHER NEW STORY? WHOA! I told you guys I had lots of ideas. This is all about Molly and chiz. So yes, this IS MollyxLuke at first, but everything is going to be changing and stuff soon. I hope you guys like this one.**

* * *

><p>I awoke from my sleep when my daughter, Katherine, started wailing. I had named her after one of my best friends, Kathy, who was a talker and my baby seemed to have the same trait, but right now, it was giggling and crying. I took the eye mask off and called out to Luke. "Luuuuuuke! Can you get her this time?"<p>

His loud, energetic voice rang throughout the house from the kitchen, "Sure thing, babe!" He walked from the kitchen with a lunch for me in one hand and a bottle in the other. I kissed him on the cheek and took the lunch. "Thanks, hon." I laughed. Luke sent me that goofy smile as he picked up Katherine and gave her the bottle. "No prob! Kath is gonna start crawling soon. She's growing up so fast!" he replied, happily.

He was right, Katherine is already starting to drag herself across the carpet with just her arms. Soon, she be using her legs soon, too, and that means she'll be crawling. My eyes met her big, brown-red ones. She had my eyes and a very dark shade of blue for her hair. She looked like Luke in every way except that she had my eyes and faint freckles. Yes, I had freckles.

Kath gave a cute giggle and reached out to grab Luke's nose. In the end, she pulled off the tape that he always wore. He told me he wore because he was a snorer and that tape helped him breathe easier at night and he doesn't snore very loud with. But he still sings in his sleep.

"Hey, Kath, that's my nose tape!" Luke laughed. Katherine giggled again and grabbed her bottle before shoving it in her mouth.

"I have got to get ready for work. Can you take care of her today? I'm going to try and finally ring the Green Bell!" I happily chirped. Luke nodded and sat down on the couch, completely mesmerized by Katherine. I let out a laugh before heading to take a shower.

When I was done, I dressed in my usual attire, a yellow shirt with an orange over shirt thingy a brown-red skirt with black shorts underneath and a brown boots. "Bye Luke, I love ya, forever and for always!" I called before heading out the door and going to work on my crops.

* * *

><p>My crops were in full bloom and I was extremely happy. I missed my chance to ring the Green Bell last year, right before I married Luke. I had Katherine the Winter after that. Finally, I'm able to ring the bell now that the corn I needed is ready to be harvested. I quickly plucked all of the corn from their stalks. Nineteen decent, eight good, and two perfect. I jumped up and squealed, I can get the perfect corn stuff from the waterwheel! I watered the plants and then shipped all the decent corn and kept four of the good corn. My tomatoes should be ready to harvest in a few days, along with the sunflowers. I quickly watered all of my plants.<p>

I went over to the coop. I was scared of my chickens. They're evil, vile birds! I only had two chickens and one duck. The duck was a perfect angel, but the chickens…a whole different story. Anyways, I went to get some feed for the birds when one of the chickens jumped on my head and began flapping about. "Hey, Chickadee! Knock it off! Eep!" I squealed and dropped the feed. My other chicken hurriedly ran over, along with the duck and they began eating it. Chickadee scratched my face and the jumped down to eat with the other birds. I hurriedly ran out of the coop.

Outside, I was panting. Why did my chickens hate me? Getting over it, I went into the barn. Inside, I had two cows, Bessie and Ellen, one sheep, Snuffle, one goat, Joker, and a black horse named Cheerios, after my favorite cereal. Snuffle and Cheerios were really feisty and gave me quite a bit of sass. Joker was like his name. He got it when I walk into the barn one day and saw that he had no food. I gave him some and suddenly, there was food, then I went to put it back and the food was gone again. I think you get the point. Bessie was really lazy and got ticked off pretty easily. Ellen was a perfect little angel.

All of the animals had two days' worth of food in their feeding bin thing. I went ahead and brushed them all and thankfully, Snuffle and Cheerios were in a good mood today. I petted them, too, before milking Bessie and Ellen, and turning the milk into cheese before dropping them in the shipping bin.

I left the barn and went over to the bell that lets the animals out. Before hitting the bell, I heard a crash from inside the house. Quickly I let the animals out and ran inside. "Luke? What happened?" I shouted, running into Katherine's room. "Look, Molls! Katherine is crawling! I seriously flipped! But then I landed on this dresser and broke the lamp…" he explained. I face palmed. "Don't ever flip in side the house again." I angrily told him before looking down at Katherine. She was crawling. Squealing, I picked her up and propped her up against my hip. "Who's a big girl? Who? Yeah, you are!" I flattered her, "Luke, where's the stroller? I'll take her with me to see everyone again." I told him.

His hand pointed over to the corner of the room, where her stroller was. Luke set up the stroller outside for me and I placed Katherine in it. "Kay come on, sweetie! We're gonna go say hi to everyone!" I happily chirped to Katherine and a giggle escaped her lips. I waved bye to Luke, who headed off to the Carpenters, and I left with Katherine to Harmonica Town. After this walk, I'll ask Phoebe to watch her. She would do it, wouldn't she? Phoebe was my other best friend and she had a son that was a year older than Katherine. She absolutely adored Katherine, so she would probably do it.

I began imagining what will happen when I ring the green bell as I continued to push Kath's stroller. 'Today's the day,' I kept reminding myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You liek? You bettah! Well, not really. Please Review! This is also gonna have an epic plot!**

**Peace! I lovez ya!**

**-Kat**


End file.
